Pray for the Moonlight
by Thessily Thessilonikki
Summary: Angel wants to give up the night. Lindsey wants to be a part of it.


Disclaimer: Okay, so, Joss Whedon owns them, among other various people. So I'm not getting any money for this (I WISH!) I just did this for fun. I don't usually write BtVS/Angel fic. Probably won't do it often. This happens after that episode where the baby is born. Yeah. Cuz there's a baby, and it has a name. No spoilers, because really, that's the last new ep I've seen, and I seriously doubt that Lindsey is going to come back and get it on with Angel. Thank you and goodnight.  
  
  
  
Pray For The Moonlight  
  
  
  
Awake was a feeling that came slowly, bit by bit. Sounds, feeling, smells, and slowly, light would penetrate closed eyelids, shattering dreams and bringing the sleeper into wakefulness. Feeling was always the last thing to return.  
  
Now, more than ever, sleep receded slowly from Angel's body. Everything was difficult anymore. Since Connor had been born.  
  
Light no longer caressed him, no longer did he wake to see the sun rising into the blue of the daytime sky. Only the moonlight touched him, and when he raised his eyes to the sky, he only saw the stars glowing against the bluish-purple of the darkened sky.  
  
He hadn't longed for the light in almost two hundred years. More than two hundred years, actually. He had not longed to feel the warmth of the sun since his rebirth as a vampire.  
  
Angel longed to walk in the light for one reason and one reason alone.  
  
He had not felt this longing for the ability to walk in the day with Buffy. He wondered if that should bother him.  
  
It did not.  
  
Silence broke with the sound of a baby's crying. Fitting that a vampire such as himself would have a human child. Or… the baby WAS human, wasn't it?  
  
Angel sighed. He was awake. They had returned.  
  
"I'm coming," he muttered, hearing voices pointedly raised.  
  
Cordelia held Angel's child in her arms when he arrived downstairs. He smiled and reached out and—  
  
The doors to the lobby opened, sending a wash of light playing across the floor. Five pairs of eyes—Cordy's, Fred's, Wes's, Gunn's, and his own—turned toward the doors.  
  
"You must have worked fast to get your figure back after the baby, Cordelia," Lindsey McDonald said.  
  
"Okay," Cordelia said, "Why is he here?"  
  
"Who is he?" Fred asked.  
  
"He's Satan's lawyer," Wesley said, a comment very unlike him.  
  
"I'm not anyone's lawyer," Lindsey replied, frowning.  
  
Angel didn't say anything. He just looked.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?" Lindsey asked, looking directly at Angel.  
  
'God his eyes are blue,' Angel thought. "Not really," he said.  
  
"That's a surprise," Lindsey said. He came further into the building, looking a little nervous. "Look, Angel, I need your help."  
  
"Why do you want my help?" Angel asked. "Cops suck, remember?"  
  
"Okay, that was really not funny," Lindsey said. Angel was mentally kicking himself. He shouldn't have mentioned that. "But I mean it Angel. I need help."  
  
"Okay, better question. Why should we help you?" Gunn asked. "You tried to get us killed."  
  
"You say you help the helpless," Lindsey said. "But you only help some helpless."  
  
"You're not exactly helpless," Wesley said. "And none of our other clients have tried to kill us."  
  
"Wolfram and Hart are trying to kill me," Lindsey said. He twisted his hands together, fingers tangling I the hem of his shirt. He did honestly look scared.  
  
"You said they let you go, free and clear," Angel said.  
  
Lindsey shook his head. "Yeah, well, they're lawyers, they lie. Look, you've helped me before…"  
  
"And you had a chance to change!" Cordelia cried. Fred was looking extremely confused. "But you went back to Wolfram and Hart!"  
  
"And they repaid me by giving me an evil hand!" Lindsey cried. "And now that I've left, they followed me and they're trying to kill me!"  
  
"What do you expect us to be able to do?" Angel asked. Wesley glared at him, Cordelia stared at him in shock, and Gunn shook his head.  
  
"I can't go home and I'm not wanted back here." Lindsey said. "You tell me."  
  
"I guess you could stay here for a while—" Angel said.  
  
"What?" Cordelia cried. "Angel you can't do this!"  
  
Connor started crying. Cordelia had her hands full trying to make him stop.  
  
"Just for a while, until we can come up with something better." Angel said.  
  
"Thank you," Lindsey said. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Yeah, maybe not," Angel said. "But you can pay me back later. Come on, I'll show you upstairs."  
  
"This is weird," Gunn stated.  
  
"Very strange," Wesley agreed. Connor cried, and Cordy couldn't get him to stop.  
  
"I still don't know who he is," Fred said. No one listened to her.  
  
XxXx  
  
Angel wasn't used to hearing silence in the early part of the night. Usually, he heard Connor crying, or heard the sound of monsters dying. Angel Investigations was having down-time. Angel was bored, and, being a vampire, wanted night life.  
  
From somewhere in the hotel, he heard a guitar. He'd heard it before, once, at Caritas, the night that Lindsey had left L.A. That night, he'd made fun of Lindsey, saying that the human man couldn't sing, things to that effect. But he couldn't have admitted to Wesley and the rest that he actually liked something about the blue-eyed lawyer.  
  
He actually liked lots of things about Lindsey.  
  
He followed the sound down the hallways. Not that he would have had to follow the sound. He knew where Lindsey was.  
  
The ex-lawyer was sitting on the bed with his guitar, bare-footed and bare- chested, wearing sweatpants. Angel wanted to remove the instrument from his hands and pin him back onto the bed. But he didn't.  
  
Lindsey looked up and he missed a chord. "Am I bothering you?" He asked. "Because I can stop… if you wanted to sleep or something."  
  
"It's night-time."  
  
"Oh, um. Yeah. I guess you don't sleep at night." Lindsey said awkwardly, looking back down at the guitar. "Being a vampire and all."  
  
"I don't sleep much at all," Angel replied.  
  
"Oh. Well…"  
  
"Lindsey." Angel said. "Why are you really here?"  
  
"I…" Lindsey started. He paused then started over. "I need your help."  
  
"Really, Lindsey," Angel said.  
  
"Okay, so I came back to be near you," Lindsey admitted.  
  
"Really?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lindsey said, not looking up. His fingers began to slowly pick out the chords again.  
  
"I hoped that you'd come back. I'd have settled for you going back to Wolfram and Hart, even," Angel admitted.  
  
Lindsey kept playing. "I never thought you'd say something like that." He said. "Angel… since I left… I've hoped that I could come back here, and be with you. I've prayed for the moonlight to touch me the way it has you."  
  
"You don't want to be a vampire," Angel said.  
  
"I had the chance and I didn't take it," Lindsey said.  
  
"But you came back," Angel said. "After you got away from everything."  
  
"Yeah," Lindsey said. "I came back to you."  
  
Angel walked over and sat on the bed. Lindsey continued picking out the chords, looking at Angel.  
  
"So you're not in trouble," Angel asked.  
  
"Well, part of it was true. Wolfram and Hart really do want me dead."  
  
"I'll keep you safe."  
  
"I kind of hoped that you would."  
  
Angel kissed him. Angel could feel Lindsey smiling against his lips, and that made him smile too. Lindsey's fingers still played much-muted chords with fingers that weren't his own.  
  
"That's beautiful. You're beautiful," Angel said.  
  
"Thank you," Lindsey said. "I'll be here all week."  
  
"I hope longer than that."  
  
"As long as the moonlight sees fit to touch me," Lindsey said.  
  
"I hope it's a long time," Angel said, taking the guitar from Lindsey.  
  
"I do too," Lindsey said, and allowed Angel to press him back onto the bed. 


End file.
